


better with three

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Feelings Hour with Dr. Victoria Vantoch, I accidentally wrote the first part too long, I just wanted to write some jensen and vicki man, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, also I am so terribly sorry to all involved, also there's kids in it, and he's being made to tell her about it and stop being a chicken, basically jensen has a stupidly huge crush on vicki (who doesn't), it's my One True Weakness, maybe I'll write a follow up with the sex, there was going to be more sex but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he makes himself get out of his car and he stomps up to Misha's door, knowing his friend isn't home. Misha and Danneel took the kids out so that he could talk to Vicki without any disruptions of any kind. He knows Vicki is a lovely, smart, amazing and funny woman - but he doesn't really know her, not like he'd like to, anyway. </p><p>She opens the door and smiles warmly at him, surprised as she motions for him to come in, "Mr. Ackles. To what do I owe the pleasure? You know Misha's out, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	better with three

This is probably a Very Bad Idea.

To be fair this was Misha's idea but still, it's probably not a good one.

Jensen sighs and looks at himself in the mirror above him in the car, trying to psych himself up to go knock on the door. He hasn't been this nervous since he asked Danneel to marry him and jesus, he definitely should not be comparing  **that**  to  _this_  right now. 

But he makes himself get out of his car and he stomps up to Misha's door, knowing his friend isn't home. Misha and Danneel took the kids out so that he could talk to Vicki without any disruptions of any kind. He knows Vicki is a lovely, smart, amazing and funny woman - but he doesn't really  _know_  her, not like he'd like to, anyway. 

She opens the door and smiles warmly at him, surprised as she motions for him to come in, "Mr. Ackles. To what do I owe the pleasure? You know Misha's out, right?" 

Jensen chuckles and pretends his cheeks aren't pink as he steps in around her and toes his boots off at the shoe rack, "Yeah, I, um..." He hates how nervous he sounds and he hates (okay, no, he loves it) the amused smirk on Vicki's face as she watches him flub his way through this. "I actually came here to talk... to you." 

Vicki looks surprised but she smiles and nods at him, shutting the door behind her as she walks into the living room, "Should I be worried?"

"No, no, God no," he laughs, genuine this time, and follows her before sitting down on the couch. Jensen loves this couch. This was the couch where he kissed Misha for the first time, where he met Maison for the first time, where Danneel showed him the first sonogram of JJ, where West told him that he likes Jensen more than Jared - it's a good couch.

Vicki smiles again and sits down in the chair across from him, pulling her legs up under her, "Okay, so, this is a good conversation. I'll try to keep my snark to a minimum, then." 

He ducks his head and grins to himself, nodding, "I'll try to forgive any snark that slips through." 

They both laugh and it's easy and Jensen feels himself relaxing. Sometimes he wonders if Vicki's entirely human because she always makes him act like a school girl with a crush; all blushing cheeks and shy glances. He likes it, though. 

"So," Jensen begins before clearing his throat, "You know we have this arrangement -"

"Yes, I do believe I've noticed you fucking my husband," Vicki interrupts him and she keeps her tone deadpan but Jensen sees the sparkle in her eye. It reminds him so much of Misha that it makes his chest leap for a moment, the nerves coming back at full force.

He pushes himself forward though and continues, "And, um... it's... it's amazing. It's great, it's -" perfect, he wants to say. But it's not, not quite yet.

"It's incomplete?" Vicki tries when Jensen's been quiet for too long and he smiles gratefully at her, nodding again. He rubs a hand up his thigh absently and keeps his eyes on the ground, "Yeah, it's... it's great but it doesn't feel like it's the full thing, you know?"

Jensen feels his resolve crumbling and he swallows nervously, "Being with Mish... it's..." He feels the smile spread across his face, the one that makes him look like a giant dork in love (because he is, he knows he is), and he takes another breath before saying, "It's everything that I'd hoped it would be."

"This reminds me of another conversation we had..." Vicki smiles at him and reaches out, laying a hand on top of his, "Are you having second thoughts?"

He laughs without meaning too and shakes his head, his heart beating in his chest so loudly that he wonders if she can hear it. "No, god no, it's perfect. I just..." Jensen licks his lips and looks up to meet her eyes with a sheepish smile. He has flashbacks to being a kid and telling his first girlfriend that he liked her. Jamie, he thinks her name was.

She had laughed and held his hand for the rest of the day and he'd thrown up all over her shoes he'd been so nervous. He feels like he might throw up or have a heart attack he's so nervous.  _God_ , he really hopes he doesn't fuck this up.

"Jensen," Vicki's voice brings him back from his burgeoning panic attack, "You still with me?"

He smiles sheepishly when he opens his eyes. Apparently he'd closed them at some point, and he feels his cheeks heat in response, "Sorry." She just shakes her head, silently telling him not to apologize, and brings both of her hands up to cup his cheeks. His eyes close again and he leans into her touch, feeling himself relax again. 

"How about we try this," Vicki says quietly, her voice soothing and a lot closer than before (and Jensen only realizes she's sitting on the coffee table now when he feels their knees brush together), "I see if I know what brings you here today. And if I'm wrong, we can try again." Jensen nods and keeps his eyes closed because he feels safe.

"You are attracted to me," she begins simply and Jensen feels his cheeks heat even more because  _damn_ , he'd kinda hoped he'd been less obvious. 

Vicki's voice is calm and welcoming as she brushes a thumb over his cheekbone, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Jensen."

"Yeah but," he begins without meaning to and opens one eye to peek at her face, "I just... I'm still getting used to knowing that it's okay to love Misha and Danneel at the same time, you know? And I just keep thinking - if I knew you better, like I know Mish or Dani, I'd be in love with you too." 

"So the problem is that you feel incomplete because..." Vicki arches her eyebrow questioningly and moves a hand to run through Jensen's hair, helping him focus and not freak out, "You want to love me too." 

Jensen licks his lips and hesitates for a moment, feeling his heart leap up into his throat at the idea of saying it, but he doesn't have to because Vicki beats him to the punch.

"And that scares you."

He nods shortly and feels the tears burning in his eyes. It feels like a rejection, but it's not. It feels like a rejection because Vicki can see through him so easily, can read him like a book, but Jensen feels like he doesn't know her. Like she doesn't want him to know her.

"Oh Jay," she says sadly and moves onto the couch next to him, pulling Jensen into her arms. "Remember what I told you when you came to me about Misha? There is no wrong way to love." Vicki kisses the top of his head as she rubs his back, "You are not wrong for loving more than one person. You are not wrong for loving two people. You could love ten people, Jay, and you wouldn't be wrong."

Jensen lets her take care of him because he knows that she likes this. She likes aftercare but mostly she likes  _care_. Loving touches for no reason other than she wants to and Jensen  _aches_  for it even though he gets the exact same thing from the two people he loves most in the world. 

"My husband loves you  _so_  much, Jensen" Vicki continues in a quieter voice, "And I know how much you love him. There is nothing in the world I would change about our arrangement on that alone."

She pauses for a moment and Jensen feels like his heart might drop out of his chest.

"But..." Vicki kisses from the top of his head down to his temple and nuzzles her nose into the spot for a moment, "You could get to know me."

Jensen turns his head and pulls her into a kiss without thinking about it, because he's thought about it enough in the last four years, and it's - it's like something slips into place in his chest, something that was supposed to be there the whole time, and he feels a sense of contentment that he's not sure he's felt before.

Because Vicki's kissing him back like she  _means_  it and  _jesus christ_ , he's not sure what the hell he did to ever get this lucky.

"You're smart," he blurts in between the next kiss and he makes a small noise into the new one. "You're the smartest person I've ever met," he gets out in between the next kisses. "And you scare the  _hell_  out of me sometimes."

Vicki chuckles low and dirty, smirking against his lips, "Good." 

He hears himself whimper at the promise in her voice for later but he pulls back after a moment and closes his eyes. He needs to tell her this.

"You're smart and you're funny and you're gorgeous and you're such a good mom and -" Jensen takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again, blushing a little bit, "I think you're amazing. For so many different reasons but I've had a crush on you since - well, jesus, okay, since I met you." 

She smiles warmly at him and presses a kiss to his forehead, encouraging him to go on. It makes his heart do a backflip. 

Jensen continues, "And you, Dani, Mish - you're all way out of my league." Vicki laughs brightly and he can't help the grin that's forming on his own face as he takes her hand and twines their fingers together, grateful that she's ignoring his clammy palms. 

"But... I'd like to give this a try," Jensen stammers out, his nerves creeping up again. "The four of us. If you, um... if you're interested." 

Vicki smiles at him and runs a hand through his hair as she hums quietly, pretending to think it over, "Danneel is...?" Jensen interrupts her immediately, "Completely and totally okay with this. She, uhm," he blushes, "She may have conspired with Misha to get me to come here today. I'm not totally sure." 

She laughs again and Jensen can't help but think her laugh sounds like music, "Three hot people want to love me. Why in the  _world_  would I possibly say no to that?" 

Jensen blinks at her for a moment, his brain taking an excessive amount of time to process that, "You mean..?" 

In lieu of answering, Vicki leans across the couch and pulls Jensen into another kiss, "Yes." They kiss again - and again and again and again until they make themselves pull apart, not wanting to go there yet.

Instead Vicki gets out a bottle of wine and they talk and they get to know each other like Jensen has been wanting to since forever. He remembers doing the same thing with Misha after they wrapped season four - building a friendship out of something they both knew was more.

There were casual, flirty touches and by the time Misha and Danneel got back, Jensen and Vicki were both pleasantly buzzed.

"So?" Danneel grins as she holds JJ close in her arms, bouncing her gently, "Did you ask her or did you chicken out?" Jensen laughs and stands up, wrapping his arms around his girls and giving them each a kiss, "I asked." 

West runs into the living room with Maison following behind him clumsily, still figuring out how to run, and they both go directly to Vicki, chattering excitedly about what they did at the park.

Misha slips into the room and goes to give his wife a kiss before sitting next to her on the couch, looking up at Danneel, "Did he do it?"

"Allegedly," Danneel teases with a small grin and wraps an arm around Jensen's waist, liking the flush on his cheeks and the easy smile on his face. It's not a look that she gets to see when they're around other people that often. It feels amazing.

Jensen rolls his eyes at her, knowing why she's looking at him like that and trying to play it off, before looking over at Vicki, "Come on, back me up. I asked, didn't I?" 

"Yes, he did," Vicki confirms as she pulls Maison up into her lap and kisses her chubby cheek, "But it took some cajoling." 

Misha grins at his wife, "Cajoling? Is that what we're calling it now?" He looks up at Jensen after a moment and says in his best Cas voice, "Jensen, I wish to cajole you while our wives watch." 

He feels his cheeks heat up and he whines quietly, "Really? In front of the kids, you're doing this?" 

"He likes to be watched," Danneel informs Vicki very seriously with a wicked grin, "But he's been too shy to let me explore that." Misha's grin grows even more and he looks at his wife, "He also likes it in public. Our trailers are pretty thoroughly 'cajoled', usually." 

Jensen groans and steals his daughter away from Danneel, mumbling under his breath as he starts towards the kitchen to grab them both a snack, "Those three are going to kill me, princess..." 

The answer laughs he hears from the living room put a smile on his face for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later when the kids are asleep, the dishes have been cleaned up and he has Misha fucking him, Vicki riding his face and Danneel pegging Misha with a double-sided strap-on, Jensen feels like his prediction is proving true. 

His orgasm catches off guard when Danneel tells him what a good boy he's being for them and he swears he comes harder than he ever has in his life.

And later, when they've all come and they're all cleaned off, cuddling in bed together, Jensen finds overcome with a deep sense of gratitude.

His family just got four people bigger and his heart feels like it might explode with how much love he has for the three bodies that surround him and the three kids asleep in the other room.

 _Yeah_ , Jensen thinks to himself as he feels another grin creep up onto his face,  _I'm the luckiest guy in the world_. 

And he is. 


End file.
